


running from lions

by yablochkey



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кто бы мог подумать, что ощущение неотвратимого конца может быть настолько обыденным</p>
            </blockquote>





	running from lions

— Краска, расчёска, перчатки, — Джухён раздаёт содержимое сумки по рукам, раскладывает упаковки (шоколад, корица и коньяк — будто они собираются приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое) по вытянутым вперёд ладоням.

Они столпились в тесноте туалета на автозаправке, голубовато-белый кафель на стенах, серовато-белый кафель на полу, резкий запах моющего средства, не способный вытравить кисловатый запах мочи. 

— Ножницы, если надо постричься. Я с этим помогу, если что.

Блеск стали; лезвия ножниц кажутся резче и острее в белом свете лампы.

Шорох коробок и тонких целлофановых перчаток. Краску приходится смешивать в тут же и купленных одноразовых стаканчиках, наносить руками, дрожащими блестящими сгустками в пальцах, потому что кисточек в магазине не нашлось.

Сейчас это неважно: им нужно ехать как можно скорей, а подправить причёски они смогут когда-нибудь потом. 

Сыльги наклоняется над раковиной, подставляет голову под струю воды, и Сынван помогает ей вымыть краску из волос. Вода темнеет, перед глазами темнеет тоже. Сынван кладёт ладонь Сыльги на затылок, и становится немного легче. 

Если зажмуриться, то можно сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, можно сделать вид, что они в общежитии, готовятся к вечеринке или вроде того. Сыльги закрывает глаза, только чтобы сморгнуть сбежавшую со лба каплю.

Шоколад, корица и коньяк сменяют золотой орех, медовую карамель и клубничный блонд, будто одно блюдо на столе меняется на другое.

Джухён раздаёт одежду: простые футболки, зелёного, синего и чёрного цветов. Сыльги получает чёрную, она ей великовата, зато очень удобная. Суён и Йерим умудряются влезть в одну безразмерную зелёную футболку и глупо хихикают, пока Сынван не бросает на них тяжёлый взгляд. Смех стихает, Йерим выпутывается из футболки Суён и натягивает свою. Йерим кажется крошечной — и очень испуганной.

Смотреть на себя Сыльги не хочет, поэтому завязывает влажные волосы в хвост и выходит из туалета. В торговом зале всё голубое и холодное, стеллажи завалены чипсами и печеньем, пахнет газировкой и пылью. Парень-кассир, уткнувшись в телефон, не обращает на Сыльги никакого внимания. Она выходит на заправку, приставляет ладонь козырьком ко лбу и вглядывается вдаль, туда, где дорога рябит от жары и теряется у кромки горизонта.

В голове сонным голосом Суён в сотый раз произносится одна и та же фраза:

_Куда мы едем?_

Голос Джухён тихий и усталый, и каждое слово готово развалиться на части, когда она в сотый раз отвечает:

_Мы бежим._

Шаги за спиной, мягкое шлёпанье кроссовок по асфальту. Джухён замирает у Сыльги за плечом, касается её локтя. Сыльги оборачивается: Джухён щурится на солнце, тёмные — как непривычно — волосы блестят, пара прядей прилипла ко влажному лбу.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Джухён, и звучит она почти убедительно.

Сыльги хочет обнять её и сказать — сказать хотя бы то же самое, но не успевает, а может, просто не решается — из дверей магазина появляется Сынван, а следом за ней, взявшись за руки, Йерим и Суён.

— Ну, поехали, — Сыльги достаёт ключ от машины и сжимает его в ладони, так что зазубрины врезаются в кожу. — Только сразу говорю: остановки раз в три часа! — она открывает дверь и заскакивает на водительское сидение.

Суён хмурится и кривится, кричит недовольно «это слишком жестоко», и Сыльги показывает ей язык. Сынван падает на соседнее сиденье, деловито запихивает что-то съестное в бардачок и поправляет чуть съехавшие на переносицу солнцезащитные очки. Суён, втиснувшись между передних сидений, тянется к проигрывателю и включает радио, но из динамиков раздаётся одно только шипение, и, тяжело вздохнув, Суён падает обратно на своё место. Йерим прижимается к её боку, кладёт голову на плечо, уголки губ вниз, уголки глаз блестят.

Сыльги отводит взгляд от зеркала заднего вида и сжимает в пальцах руль, машина, красный форд, слабо гудит и дрожит. Сыльги закрывает глаза, а открыв, жмёт на педаль — и они начинают свой путь.

*

Двое суток — и в их плейлистах не остаётся непрослушанных песен. Солнце жарит так, что, кажется, дотронься до дверцы машины и обожжёшься. Пахнет пылью и пустыней, пахнет тёплым пластиком. Они едут два дня, и никто не знает, сколько им придётся ехать ещё.

Йерим снимает кроссовки и забирается с ногами на сиденье, её голова склоняется набок, ещё чуть-чуть и её будет не отделить от плеча Суён. Сынван почти всё время спит — или делает вид, что спит. Прислонившись лбом к стеклу, она закрывает глаза, и её лицо кажется пустым и безжизненным. Джухён кладёт себе на колени карту да так и не убирает, то и дело склоняется над ней, водит пальцем по линиям дорог, прижимает ногтем точки городов. Раз в пять часов она сменяет Сыльги, потом её сменяет Сынван, затем за руль снова садится Сыльги.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ощущение неотвратимого конца может быть настолько обыденным? Они перекусывают шоколадными батончиками, пьют по очереди воду из бутылки, а перед тем, как сменить водителя, делают пятнадцатиминутные остановки, чтобы справить нужду и размять затёкшие конечности. Пейзаж вокруг практически не меняется: всё та же пустыня, всё та же жухлая трава и потрескавшийся асфальт. Небо кажется слишком насыщенным, солнце — неоправданно ярким. Суён прислоняется оголённым бедром к багажнику и тут же с шипением отскакивает.

— Горячо-то как, — она закусывает губу, в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Кожа на бедре краснеет мгновенно большим неровным пятном, и Джухён лезет в машину, чтобы поискать что-нибудь холодное.

— Да что же такое… 

Высовывается с бутылкой воды в руках, а взгляд виноватый. Суён забирает бутылку, и в этот момент её лицо так меняется, становится таким ассиметричным, и детским, и испуганным, что Сыльги отворачивается, взгляд в ярко-голубое безоблачное небо, солнечные лучи по глазам, больно-больно, но Суён сейчас больнее.

— Я когда в душ хожу, делаю воду холоднее, — наконец говорит Суён. Сыльги может только догадывается, но она наверняка улыбается, и её лицо медленно, но приходит в нормальное состояние.

— Прости, ничего прохладного нет, вообще ничего.

Смотреть на небо становится физически невозможно. Сыльги зажмуривается и обнимает себя за плечи.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Суён, и Сыльги представляет её сухие и искусанные губы.

Сыльги хочет обернуться и сказать — повторить за ней это, но только обнимает себя крепче.

*

Они ставят на повтор альбом Рианны “Talk That Talk”, все треки умещаются в сорок девять минут. Сначала они подпевают вместе, потом поодиночке, потом смолкают, делают музыку тише, только кивают головами в такт, подбородки взлетают и опускаются.

Йерим снимает футболку и остаётся в тонком бледно-голубом бюстгальтере, даже в тени можно заметить, как загорели её лицо и шея. Суён заплетает ей волосы в свободную косу, и та свешивается Йерим на плечо, растрёпанные концы, розовая резинка.

— Джухён-онни, дай, пожалуйста, ножницы.

Джухён оборачивается к Йерим, вскидывает брови:

— Зачем тебе?

Йерим улыбается, широко-широко, её глаза превращаются в тёмные полумесяцы, обрамлённые ресницами.

— Хочу сделать из джинсов шорты.

Суён закатывает глаза.

— Маешься от скуки всяким…

— Пусть режет, — обрывает её Сынван, отвернувшись от окна. Стекло опущено, и ветер ерошит её чёлку, чуть завивающуюся на концах.

Джухён отдаёт Суён ножницы, пока Йерим выпутывается из джинсов. Резать на себе ей не разрешают, называют дурочкой, поэтому и приходится вертеться ужом на сиденье. Маркером она отмечает нужную длину, примеривается сосредоточенно и в несколько движений отрезает штанины. Суён забирает обрезок к себе на колени, теребит нитки по краю среза, взгляд помутневший, мысли где-то не здесь. Сыльги мысленно ругает себя за то, что так часто пялится на остальных, и переводит взгляд на дорогу.

В первую секунду она думает, что это кусок шланга или какая-то толстая бурая верёвка, но потом понимает: это змея, змея в паре метров впереди, змея, свернувшаяся посреди дороги на раскалённом солнцем асфальте. Сыльги даже не успевает решить, поворачивать ей или тормозить, и она делает всё сразу. Машину с визгом заносит, протаскивает в сантиметрах от змеиной плоской головы, и, когда Сыльги смотрит назад, на дороге остаются чёрные полосы от шин.

— Жесть какая, — только и получается выдохнуть.

Краем глаза Сыльги замечает обеспокоенное лицо Джухён. Она бледнеет, упирается рукой в кресло Сыльги и просовывает голову между сиденьями. Сыльги тормозит у обочины и оборачивается тоже.

В просвете между напряжённой шее Джухён и сиденьем она видит ладони Суён, вцепившиеся в обрезок штанины и бледное бедро Йерим.

Джухён вздыхает, падает обратно на сиденье и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Йерим сжимает в руке ножницы, губы дрожат, на бедре наливающаяся кровью царапина. 

— Джинсы выпачкала, — говорит, улыбка дрожит вместе с губами, а потом Сынван, перегнувшись через Суён, прижимает голову Йерим к своей груди. Суён обнимает их обеих за плечи, мешанина волос, водопады волос, ножницы в отставленной в сторону руке Йерим.

Слёзы обжигают глаза, всхлип обжигает горло. Пара секунд — и они ревут, дружно, но нестройно, и дело не в царапине, дело даже не в том, что они едут чёрт знает куда и зачем, что они вынуждены бежать. Просто им тяжело, просто напряжение и усталость, просто им всем нужно поплакать — у каждой из них есть, о чём.

Джухён тянется к ней, обвивает руками за шею, прячет лицо на плече. Сыльги утыкается ей в макушку, в мягкие тёмные волосы, обычно пахнущие чем-нибудь цветочным, а сейчас пылью и песком. Сыльги гладит Джухён по напряжённой спине, сжимает крепче в объятиях и слышит, как отчаянно бьются зажатые между ними сердца.

*

Пять дней в пути, постоянство пейзажа, тишина в радиоэфире. Сыльги перебирается на заднее сидение, Сынван за руль. Сегодня её волосы собраны в небрежный пучок на затылке. Если присмотреться, можно заметить, как неравномерно Сынван покрашена. 

Сынван смотрит на дорогу и только. Кажется, что она видит что-то ещё.

Всё это — собранные вещи, перекрашенные волосы, бесконечная дорога — началось именно с неё.

Слышится урчание живота, то ли у Йерим, то ли у Суён, они так и сидят, словно приклеенные друг другу, так что и не разобрать. У Йерим краснеют щёки, Суён начинает смеяться, гладит её по животу. Джухён сочувственно вздыхает, вытаскивает из бардачка пачку печенья и передаёт им.

Шорох шин, хруст печенья, Дэвид Гетта на фоне — чуть слышно. То, как блестит под солнцем капот машины. Жаркий плотный воздух. Слабый запах пота и клубничной начинки. Сыльги вытягивает руку в открытое окно и перебирает пальцами.

Кажется, что на всём свете никого, кроме них, и нет.

Всё началось с Сынван, с её тяжелого дыхания и взмокшего лба, с её сна. Тот взгляд, взгляд смертельно испуганного человека, словно весь спектр эмоций состоит лишь из одних его оттенков, когда она, прижав скомканный край одеяла к груди, сидела на кровати, Сыльги едва ли сможет его когда-нибудь забыть. 

Как если бы в комнату напустили газ, при попадании в лёгкие вызывающий у человека дичайший ужас. Сынван сидела на кровати, но её сознание ещё находилось во сне. Сыльги тогда, не помня себя, вскочила со кровати и побежала к Сынван, схватила за плечи, встряхнула, и её взгляд прояснился, чтобы спустя мгновение стать ещё более отчаянным.

— Бежим.

И они побежали.

Почему-то в тот момент никого не волновало от кого, куда и зачем. В смысле, это же Сынван, и эта тихая паника в её голосе, что-то необъятное, что ей удалось вместить в пять букв, — это не может быть пустяком. Само её лицо было выразительней, чем мерцающий красным знак «БЕГИТЕ». 

У них не было другого выбора.

Собрать деньги и документы, бросить постели незаправленными, завтрак несъеденным. Тогда, закрывая за ними дверь, Сыльги каким-то шестым чувством понимает: они больше не вернутся.

Дорога до машины кажется адом. Лестницы словно становятся длиннее и длиннее, вываливая наружу десятки новых ступеней и пролётов. К моменту, когда Сыльги открывает дверцу машины и садится за руль, её руки колотятся и вся она дрожит от животного дикого ужаса. Он клокочет в ней, чудовищный, всеобъемлющий, а Сыльги только и может, что кусать губы и пытаться не зареветь. 

Джухён держит Сынван за руку и промокает её блестящее от пота, искорёженное ужасом лицо платком. 

В конечном итоге, сильнее всех досталось именно ей. Что она увидела, Сынван не рассказывает — никто и не спрашивает. Есть вещи, о которых не положено говорить вслух. Сыльги думает о седых прядях на висках Сынван, которые пришлось закрашивать в тайне от неё, и надеется, что Сынван никогда не наберётся сил рассказать об увиденном.

Это напоминает Сыльги какой-то триллер. Мистический-не мистический — чёрт знает. Просто они бегут, воздух вокруг дрожит и плавится от напряжения. Они не оглядываются, они не думают о том, что будет впереди. Существует лишь сейчас, лишь машина и они пятеро, голодные и вымотанные. Гонится ли за ними кто-то или, может, это они преследуют кого-то? Никто не знает. Никто не задаёт вопросов.

Со слабой надеждой Сыльги ждёт, что где-то блеснёт объектив камеры и всё закончится. Они смогут остановиться, поблагодарить друг друга за хорошую работу и уехать обратно, уехать домой.

Сыльги не помнит, что это за место.

Осознание ударяет в затылок, Сыльги вздрагивает, высовывает голову из окна и долго смотрит на исчезающую за их спинами ленту дороги. Из-за ветра волосы лезут в лицо, облепляют щёки и лоб, Сыльги пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь — и не может.

Она никому не говорит об этом. Никто не спрашивает.

*

То, что этот участок дороги они уже проезжали, Сыльги понимает не сразу. Они делают остановку, бродят вокруг машины, передают по кругу бутылку с тёплой противной колой. Вода и еда заканчиваются, а за всё время пути им ни разу не попадались ни заправочные станции, ни придорожные закусочные, ни мотели.

За шесть дней пути они не встречают на дороге ни одной машины.

Сыльги страшно, когда в первый раз за всё время она позволяет забраться в голову очень простой и неприятной мысли:

_Всё, что мы делаем, — просто бессмысленно._

Сыльги допивает колу и бросает бутылку в пакет с мусором.

Эта дорога, она, наверное, никогда не закончится.

— В душ бы, — тянет Йерим, но, заметив метнувшиеся в её сторону взгляды, виновато опускает голову.

— Когда приедем, заберусь в ванну часа на два точно, — Суён собирает в хвост пожирневшие волосы и забирается обратно в машину.

Сыльги хмыкает. За ванну сейчас и душу продать можно было бы.

— Нужно ехать, — говорит Сынван, и Сыльги замечает, как исхудало и осунулось её лицо. Насколько старше она стала казаться. 

— Да, — кивает Сыльги. — Да, пора.

Они обмениваются взглядами, и в них чёткое, кристально ясное понимание того, что они сделали что-то не так. Что они завели их, их всех, в ловушку, из которой едва ли получится выбраться. 

Изображения на карте не совпадают с реальностью. Вода заканчивается. Они доедают последнюю пачку печенья в тишине. У Джухён болит живот — она не говорит об этом, но Сыльги замечает, как Джухён прижимает к нему ладонь и болезненно хмурится.

Ни начало, ни конец не становятся ближе.

Им приходится остановиться намного раньше запланированного. Джухён тошнит, её лицо меняет цвет с бледно-голубого на бледно-зелёный. Сыльги убирает ей за спину волосы и поддерживает за талию, пока Джухён, согнувшись от боли, опорожняет желудок на обочине. Ветер гоняет песок и сухую траву над дорогой.

Если раньше Сыльги только казалось, что они в мире совершенно одни, то теперь она в этом уверена.

Лицо Сынван за стеклом — лицо человека, который подвёл всех.

Сыльги вытирает блестящие губы Джухён краем салфетки. Когда они садятся обратно в машину, Сыльги видит, как Суён крепче сжимает ладонь Йерим в пальцах.

— Всё хорошо, — улыбается в зеркало Сыльги. — Скоро приедем.

Джухён кивает, с силой впившись ногтями в голые колени, её плечи едва заметно дрожат.

Кажется, их давным-давно догнали.


End file.
